The present invention relates to campfires. More particularly, the invention relates to a campfire support unit for burning firewood.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,390 to Hannebaum discloses a fireplace wood holder which holds firewood in a vertical position, so that the firewood's fibers and water-conducting channels are oriented substantially up and down, to allow more nearly complete burning and combustion. However, the fireplace holder provides only for wood that is enclosed by the holder. There is no mechanism for utilizing the holder to support firewood external of the holder. Although the applicant was, at the time he invented his campfire unit, not aware of the patent to Hannebaum, the present invention provides such a mechanism.